She's Like the Wind (Revised)
by cindlemain
Summary: This is a short story about Remy’s thoughts after Rogue leaves him. I'm reposting it cause of bad grammar and it was delete, who knows why. R&R please.


Author Note: Man, I was going over some of the work I had posted here and when I reread this only one thing ran though my head. Why the hell didn't anyone tell me my grammar for this story was that bad? I mean I had sense instead of since and things like that and while that may not seem horrible to you, that is just terrible to me. So here it is, the first ever story I posted for others to read reposted once again. It's the same story just with better grammar.   
  
It also doesn't help that this story was missing from my story list this afternoon either. My friend George, love him, was talking to me about stories going missing from people's story list and when I came to check it out this one was gone. I'm mad cause I didn't even get a warning, but at least I can repost it so I'm okay. Enough with my babble, on to the important stuff.  
  
  
Disclaimer: X-men and those associated to it belong it Marvel Enterprises and not to me. I'm just a teenager who got board and decided to write this though if Marvel wants to sell them to me I'd be more then happy to take it.  
  
This is a short story about Remy's thoughts after Rogue leaves him.  
  
This is my first Fanfic and all comments, flames or anything else you want to send me is cool, but comments would be a nice encouragement to write more. My email address is Cindlemain@yahoo.com.   
  
  
She's like the Wind  
By Cindlemain  
Rated PG just in case.  
  
  
Gambit stood on the balcony outside of his room, listing to the music outside and watching the other X-men enjoying the party the Professor had thrown in celebration for there latest victory over Magneto.   
  
He knew he should be down there with them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not with her down there. It had been three months since she had left him in the coldest place on earth and he hadn't been able to face her since. He loved her, always had and always would, but she had never loved him and said she never could or would. Those words hurt him more then anything else she could have said.   
  
Ever since that night he had been staying away from her and the other X-men. It just hurt to see them so happy when he was so miserable, though he doubted they knew he was in pain. "Remy is a good actor no?" He whispered bitterly.  
  
Trying to focus on something other then her he decided to watch the other X-men. Jean and Scott were dancing on the make shift dance floor too lost in each other to notice anyone else. They were an old love that had lasted through some of the most horrible things and he had wanted something like that with her.   
  
Shaking his head of that thought he started looking towards the forest for a certain couple who he knew would be trying to sneak off with out Scott seeing them and sure enough there they were. Jubilee and Wolverine made a great couple and he wondered why they hadn't gotten together sooner, but then remembered why when he saw Jean tighten her grip on Scott as he noticed them move towards the forest as well. Scott thought she was to young for Wolverine and that he would hurt her. However, as the Professor had said in a conversation he had "accidentally' listened to, Jubilee was not a little kid any more, she was twenty one and if she wanted to be with Logan then she could. Gambit thought about that for a second, he was surprised that Scott would even think that Logan would hurt her, he loved her as much as Scott loved Jean and he loved Rogue, besides hadn't Scott seen the ring on Jubilee's finger. Logan was going to marry that little girl that much was obvious and he was happy for them.   
  
He just wished he wasn't so jealous of them, god he wanted that kind of thing with her.  
  
Glancing around quickly at everyone else he saw the Professor and Hank talking about something that was most likely way over his head.   
  
Storm and Forge were in her room doing things he didn't want to think of.  
  
And she was on the dance floor with Bishop, enjoying herself immensely from the look on her face.   
  
That did it, he had to get out of here before he hurt someone or blew something up. As he started to walk away a new song came on and he couldn't help, but take one last look at her. He watched every movement she made, every turn, every sway of her hips and the curve of her body as Bishop dipped her. He watched the dress spin around her feet like water and the way it seemed to hug every curve of her body giving just a taste of the natural beauty of the woman she really was. Her hair framed her face perfectly, only a few strands were in her face making her look even more beautiful and elegant then he thought was possible.   
  
How she had managed to look so strong and yet fragile at the same time was beyond him and he had the sudden urge to go down there and hold her and tell her that he loved her, but he knew he couldn't.   
  
She was avoiding him as much as he was avoiding her and they would never be as close as they once were. They had not only managed to destroy what ever feelings they had for each other, but destroy their friendship as well and that was what Remy missed most. Not being able to talk to his best friend, the one person who felt like home to him. He didn't know why, but he associated her to home and now like home she was something he couldn't have or go back to.   
  
He knew she was better off without him though, after all what could a common thief hope to offer a girl like her? Nothing, that's what. He could give her nothing, but his heart and all the love she could possible want, but he knew that wasn't enough for her and he wished to god it was.   
  
He had lost her and he was sorry for it, but what could he do, what could any man in love do?   
  
As he took one last look at her before turning to leave, a sentence of the song playing hit him and he realized how right it was.   
  
//Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs....//  
  
-The end- 


End file.
